Happy Halloween To Me
by einfach mich
Summary: A surprise guest shows up at Leah's Halloween party. Prequel to Confessions of a Difficult Woman.


**Note: **This takes place several years prior to the start of Confessions of a Difficult Woman. It tells the story of how Leah and Emmett first got together.

* * *

This was either going to be the best or worst Halloween of my life. When the girls from the office, namely Kathy the ringleader of this motley crew, talked about doing an office party, I was all for it. I'm always game for a drink and a little fun, especially since I'm still new to town and the job. Then she suggested that we have it at my apartment—my cheap ass, one bedroom apartment.

Despite the fact it's small and practically empty—save for the full-size bed and television—it's all mine. So, here we are, all crowded together, drinking, chatting, and being the inappropriate bitches I've come to love.

"Oh my god, did you see him in that period film?" Kim is talking loudly over the music while bouncing around Hope and Kathy. "I can't remember the name but he was wet through most of the film."

I'm perched on a folding chair, watching them talk. These ladies are the shit. They took me under their wings on my first day at work, and they haven't failed to keep me on my toes. In a good way, a very good way.

I'm so glad I decided to make a go of here. Even, if I still kind of feel like a coward for running out on everyone back home. I just couldn't deal with facing Sam everyday, especially now that he's dating my cousin Emily.

At first I was really nervous when I moved to Seattle. I've never lived off the rez, and the city is so fucking big. Not to mention, loud and kind of stinky too, but not nearly as bad as Tacoma.

"Get out your head, and get me another drink," Hope says, bumping my shoulder with her hip.

"Yes, ma'am," I say with a wink and grab her empty glass.

"Don't flirt with me, I might take you up on it," she calls after me. "I'm very open minded when I'm drunk."

"Stop teasing me." I make a show of pouting while I pour her another drink. "We both know your husband would kick my ass."

"Mmm, true, though it might be fun to watch." She actually giggles and takes her drink from my hand.

She is awesome, and I'm half serious. Too bad her husband really would beat me down if I made a move. Not that hitting on a co-worker is ever a good idea. I have a great thing going at the stadium and I don't want to mess it up.

There's a knock on the door, and I walk over to get it. It's kind of late for anyone to be showing up for the party. Maybe Kathy made good on her threat to order pizza. I pull open the door and nearly forget to breathe.

Emmett Cullen is standing in my fucking doorway. The Emmett Cullen that was the Huskies' star quarterback before a knee injury ended his career. The Emmett Cullen that now works as a physical therapist for the Seahawks and regular stops by the office to flirt with the girls. The Emmett Cullen who I don't have the courage to say more than three words to, but who I masturbated to at least once a day.

"Hey, sorry I'm late," he says with an apologetic smile and shrug.

He is dressed in layers of pale, golden fur and black leather. The front of his costume is open from the neck to his waist, revealing his toned, naked chest. He looks like he walked out of a 80's heavy metal sex fantasy. I don't even mind the blond wig. Emmett looks hot with long hair.

"Hey," is all I could manage.

I am pretty sure if I kept my mouth open any longer I'd drool on myself. He is holding a case of beer under one arm, like it weighs nothing, and a bag of chips in the other. More beer and food. I think I'm in love.

"Can I come in or are you punishing me for being late?" He gives me this flirty little look, where he opens his mouth a little and raises one eyebrow.

I can see his tongue touching the roof of his mouth, and I can't stop wondering what it would be like to kiss him. Or suck his dick. Either one would do fine.

"Maybe," I reply, with a smirk and feel so fucking relieved that I can still manage a bit of bitchiness while dying of sexual tension.

"Oh really? Well, I guess I don't mind taking a little punishment if you're dolling it out." He leans against the doorframe and makes a point to look me over.

It's at this exact moment that I remember I'm dressed like a German barmaid, complete with braids, boob lifting corset, and microscopic miniskirt. Another one of Kathy's brilliant ideas, that I'm appreciating even more since Emmett is practically nose deep in my cleavage.

"You've been a naughty boy?" I challenge, leaning forward a little.

Emmett raises his eyes to meet mine, a wide grin spreading across his lips. "You have no idea how bad."

Oh yeah, I'm so wet I might slide out the door.

"Emmett!" Kim yells right next to my ear and barrels past me.

I stumble forward to catch the case of beer as Emmett drops it and catches Kim. Good thing she's so petite. If I had tried to greet Emmett like that we would have ended up in a heap on the floor. Though the thought of being on the floor with Emmett is very pleasant.

"Come on you two," I say, carrying the beer into the apartment while everyone else greets Emmett.

"Need help with that?" Kathy appears beside me at the refrigerator.

"Emmett's here," I whisper to her, glancing over my shoulder to make sure he is still talking with the other girls in the living room.

"I'm not blind," she replies and starts loading beers into the empty vegetable drawer.

"Smartass," I snap, snatching a beer from her hand. "I mean, I didn't invite him."

"I did," she says, taking the beer back and giving me a big grin.

"You fantastic bitch!" I hiss.

"Thank me after you get laid," she says, giving me a kiss on the cheek before walking back into the living room.

It only takes her another twenty minutes to work her magic. After making a big deal about having to get home to tuck her daughter in to bed, she drags a very drunk Hope and Kim out the door. Now we are a party of two. Me and Emmett.

"Well, that was lively," he comments with a grin and takes a long pull off his beer.

For a second I panic, thinking he is going to leave, but as soon as he finishes his beer he heads to the refrigerator for a new one. I almost faint from relief. Of course, now I'm just plain terrified.

What the fuck am I going to do? If this were anyone else I would have him naked and on his back in under a minute, but this is Emmett Cullen. I know all his stats. I've followed his career since he was a high school senior.

He was one hell of a player. You can still see it in the way he moves, the way he covers the ground when he walks or twists his hips when he maneuvers around the kitchen table. He moves like a dancer, but his body has the power of a fucking tank. Then he has to slide the top of that beer bottle against his mouth like it's a fucking nipple. I can see his tongue dip into the neck of the bottle when he takes a drink. Jesus fuck, I'm going to come from watching him drink fucking beer. I'm pathetic.

"So, Clearwater, why haven't we hung out before?" He just says it like he's asking the most obvious question in the world.

"Cause you've never asked me to," I point out, trying to look causal.

"True, though I never figured you for an old fashion kind of girl," he says, walking closer to me.

"Who you calling a girl?" I counter, even as I stumble backward into the wall.

He smiles down at me, dragging a fingertip across the top of my breast and lifts one of my braids. "Oh, I don't know."

I can't think he's so close. He's staring in my eyes, and his lips are inches from mine. My heart is beating so fast I swear he has to be able to hear it. Something in my head snaps, and I suddenly don't give a shit about my nerves.

"Do you want to waste the whole night flirting or are you going shut up and fuck me?" The words flit through my head and right out of my mouth.

The look on his face is priceless. His eyes go wide, and so does his smile. He looks like a kid getting his first bike on Christmas morning. Fuck does he look hot when he's surprised. I silently vow to do it again.

He answers me by crushing my mouth in a kiss. His hands wrap around my waist, and my feet leave the floor. I lift my legs up to wrap them around his waist, and he presses his sizable bulge against my damp panties. Fuck, it feels good.

Emmett slides his tongue into my mouth, and my eyes close. He twirls and twists his tongue around mine, moaning into my mouth. I love the hungry sound and how it plays in counterpoint to the thrust of his hips. It's working me into a frenzy, and I am ready for us to get past this dry (or damp) humping crap.

I pull free of his mouth and grab a fist full of his hair. "Bedroom."

He glances down the hallway where I'm pointing and then slides his hands to my ass. "Right."

Without another word he carries me toward the bedroom and kicks open the door with his foot. I hit the light switch as we pass and let out a startled little cry as he drops me on my bed. My skirt is practically a belt around my waist, and one of my boobs pops out of my top. Not that I care too much since I plan to be very naked any second.

While I struggle to free myself from my clothing, I glance up at Emmett and stop mid yank. He has his leather vest off and is working on his pants. For the first time I notice something odd about his nipple. It has a dark ring around it, but it isn't a circle, more like an oval. I stand up and take a closer look to see that it isn't a ring at all. It is a bite mark, or rather a tattoo of one.

"You like it?" he asks with a grin and pushes his leather pants down his legs. "I did it on a dare."

Oh holy mother of fuck he's commando and big. I can also see the two parallel scars on the sides of his knee where he must have had surgery to repair his leg. Something shifts for me in that moment, like seeing that part of him reminds me of all the things he lost that day on the field.

I drop to my knees in front of him, leaning over to press my lips against the scar. It's strange, but it feels good to touch him there first. I feel something against my cheek, and I look up to see his hand cupping my face. He is smiling down at me with a strange expression on his face.

His hand wraps around my upper arm, and he hauls me off the floor like I weigh nothing. My feet actually leave the ground for a second before he sets me down again and pulls me into a kiss. His strong hands cover my back, pressing me into his solid body and stealing what breath his mouth hadn't taken already.

"Thank you," he says in this intense, very quiet voice.

His lips are still so close to mine I can taste the beer on breath, and for the first time I find the flavor sexy. My fucking god, this man has me panting over the scent of hops and barley, and he's thanking me? He cannot be for real.

"What for?" I finally manage to whisper back.

"Everyone else pretends they're not there," he says, brushing his nose across my cheek, and kisses the sensitive skin under my ear.

"Well that's just dumb," I sigh, turning so he has better access to my neck. "They're part of you and fucking sexy too."

He pulls back and cradles my head in his hands. I don't know what it is about his expression, but I suddenly feel weird and shy again. He is looking at me like he's seeing me for the first time and judging by the wide smile he likes what he sees. Right when I'm about to say something sarcastic to cover my nerves he leans in close to kiss my forehead.

"Am I the only one who gets to be naked or can we even things up a bit?" He kisses my cheek and begins to gently tug on my top.

I laugh, slapping his hand away, and take over. "I'd already be naked if you didn't try to distract me with that pretty dick."

He laughs this startled bark of laughter and pinches my ass. "God damn do I love your mouth, woman."

I manage to get my top off, unfasten my skirt, and push it and my panties down my legs. "I haven't even begun to impress you with my mouth."

"Mmm, I'm looking forward to being blown away," he teases, wrapping his hands around my waist and moving me over to the bed.

Once we're on the mattress I shift my weight and push at him, rolling him onto his back. Before he can do more than groan, I lower my mouth onto his dick. He is wide, but not too much for me to handle. I love the low rumbling sounds he makes while I work him over, sucking and licking his head.

His hands roam over my back and ass. Fuck he has talented hands with thick fingers that he knows how to use to tease me. They circle my entrance and slip just inside me, before pulling it out.

I growl around his cock in protest and he groans loudly. His cock twitches in my mouth and I decide it's time for the foreplay to end. I want a ride.

I release him with a pop and jump off the bed to find my sex box. What? I'm organized! I pull it out from under my nightstand and grab the half full box of condoms. Emmett is sitting up, watching me with a dazed grin. I take out a condom and toss it at his chest, setting the box on the nightstand. I hope we can use more if he's up for it.

He is already rolling the condom on by the time I get back on the bed. His cock looks even bigger wrapped in latex. I lick my lips and push him onto his back. He grabs my hips and helps me straddle his body. I am so eager to feel him I don't even say a word, I just grab him and put him in position. I lower myself onto him with a grunt of surprise. God the feel of him… the slight pinch of stretching to accommodate him makes me groan with satisfaction .

He pulls me close. I shift my hips and he sinks deeper. We both sigh, and I clung to his shoulders just as his fingers dig into my skin, hard and soft at the same time.

"Don't be gentle," I whisper against his lips, and he smiles.

"Thank god," he says with relief and tightens his grip on me.

Our movement is hard and fast, the room silent except for the sounds of our breathing and slapping skin. It isn't friction; it's fire. Explosive bursts of pleasure that ring through my whole body every time he sinks into me. I dig my nails into his shoulders, loving the feel of his flexing muscles. He keeps me moving even when my legs grew tired. His power is overwhelming, and I am drunk on it.

He flips us, putting me on my back, and moves his hand between us. His thumb grazes my clit, and the pleasure triples. I scream for more, catching my second wind, and thrash against him.

"Fuck yeah, I want you to come on my cock," he growls, thrusting into me even faster and harder, his thumb still working me.

It all hits me in one blazing instant, and I came so hard I nearly pass out. He keeps fucking me through it, wave after wave of climax flows through me, echoed by his movements until he lets out a loud, strangled cry and comes.

He freezes, arching over me with his eyes squeezed shut. Those soft, strong lips part, but the only sound I can hear now is his slow exhale. His cock is still buried inside me, while the muscles of his neck and jaw flex. It is like nothing I've ever seen or felt before—all his strength between my legs, pulsing inside me. It is so potent I feel close to coming again.

When he collapses onto the bed beside me, I twist with him, wanting to keep that feeling and him inside me. After a few seconds of panting, he opens his eyes to look at me. He touches my cheek, his fingers grazing my skin lightly. He looks dazed but happy, and strange enough I feel happy too.

It has been a long time since I've felt like that. His smile makes me feel it as much as the sex. When he leans close to kiss my lips softly, no tongue, just the warm press of his lips against mine, the ache runs deep inside my chest. He leans back and slips out of me, turning to take off the condom. I lie there, limp, watching him walk out of the room. He returns a second later and lies back down beside me.

"I hope that you're cool with being my girlfriend," he says in a matter-o-fact tone. "Cause I know a good thing when I see it, and I'm not letting go of you."

I am stunned, speechless. Did he just ask me to be his girlfriend? How? Why?

"Are you drunk?" I blurt out, feeling a little dazed myself.

"Maybe a little, on you." He smiles, kisses me again, and pulls me against him. "Still, the offers on the table."

"Uh...okay," I mumble, while he tugs the blanket up over the both of us.

"Sleep, sex goddess. We both need rest if we're going to do this again in the morning," he says with a yawn. "Which we totally are."

I laugh against his chest, wrapping an arm around his waist. This is insane, unreal and yet it's happening. Emmett Cullen is in my bed and wants to be my boyfriend. I have fallen down the rabbit hole. So why not go balls out and drink tea with the mad hatter?

"Sounds like a plan," I say with a sigh and snuggle closer to his warm body.

* * *

**Author's notes: **Happy Halloween and thanks to everyone who read, reviewed and supported me while I wrote Confessions. It is as much your story as it is mine. Special thanks to Jessypt for beta'ing this little one shot and pushing me to do better in all my work.


End file.
